


You want this as bad as I do

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: So I got a prompt, which is the title as well and decided to write for some self-care bc the husband deserves it.Linus and Summoner enjoy a wild session after some work related stress.





	You want this as bad as I do

Meetings at the war council were necessary, but they could be boring as hell and you, being the summoner, knew it better than anyone. It was your job, yes, but that didn’t mean you had to instantly love it. You had more strategists than you could ever need, they could bust their heads out thinking of various solutions.

Nevertheless, you had to be there, you were the legendary summoner and you had a duty to everyone. So, you sucked it up and stayed at every meeting, working on devising different plans and researching the summoning process your so-called divine weapon made.

That particular day you returned to your room, carrying tons of papers and books so you could at least work in some privacy. You went through the door and closed it without looking back, you walked towards the table, where you placed all your work stuff.

“Are you gonna say something?” You finally blurted out. Even from outside your lonely room you could feel him. Who else would have that powerful, raw and confident aura?

You turned around and saw Linus looking at you, arms crossed, one leg bent and resting on the wall and his usual cocky smile. “Nope. Nothing to say right now.” He immediately walked towards you, cupped your face with one hand, grabbed your ass with the other and kissed you. Of course, he had to have been horny that day. But ever since you and he became something, when wasn’t he?

And any other day you would have dropped everything, but right then, you had no other choice but to retreat. Linus didn’t even open his eyes to see where you were going, he simply took another step forwards and continued kissing you, more passionate than before. “Linus…” You said between kisses. “I… have to… work.” You slowly pushed him yet, his grip on you only became stronger. “I’m serious.” You pushed him one more time with more force.

Since his eyebrows seemed to make him look angry always you didn’t know if he was angry, but his low grunts told you that. “You’ve never rejected me before.” He took another step forward but didn’t kiss you again. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, you saw all that stuff.” You gestured behind you. “I have tons of work to do, man.” You walked around the table and sat in your chair. “And as much as I’d like to do it right now, I can’t. Stress is actually bigger than my lust.”

“Oh, please.” He scoffed, taking the sword on his back and propping it against the wall. “Like that would ever happen.” He smiled to himself and sat in front of you. “I know you, you’re too stubborn to pass this chance.” He already had his shirt open, but just for you, he untucked the small bits that were being held. With the way he was sitting, you would be able to see all of his torso and abs.

However. You were deep into your work to actually notice what he was doing.

That bothered Linus. He understood that sometimes you had work to do, he understood it more than anyone, but he could not believe that you would reject him after you two had done that same thing countless times. It was like routine for him, relieving you from stress was a job he did with pride and joy.

He wasn’t done though. He stepped up from the chair loudly in efforts that you would see him. His next movement was taking his coat off. If you had seen his movements, you were sure you would have begged him to make you his then and there, but your work had all of your attention. Linus wasn’t even in your line of sight or your peripheral vision.

Taking notice that you completely ignored him, Linus scoffed before taking his shirt off in a wilder motion. He slowly circled through the table and stood next to you. “Didn’t think it was actually true.” He said a little too loud. “Or… is it?”

He suddenly began pushing his hips into you, you could feel his bulge pressing on your arm, begging for his attention.

Your battle plans had been too delayed though and you needed to turn them in with your strategists so they could revise it.

Linus pushed a little more until he started moving you. “Can you please stop that, man? I’ve got work.”

To that, the Mad Dog scoffed one more time. “Don’t tell me you actually wanna work?” He went behind you, wrapping you in his arms but not moving you. “Admit it, you want this just as bad as I do.”

“If you’d actually let me, I would finish this faster.” His hands suddenly went to your crotch, rubbing on your dick to get you hard. You had to admit that that was a bold move, a move that was making you angrier than hornier. “Stop that.”

“Oh, I see this is what you want, isn’t it?”

Despite his words, you tried concentrating on your work, you just had finished a quarter of it when the friction on your body was making you focus more on that. “N-no.”

“Hah. Got you.” His hands retreated and he spun your chair, making your face look directly at his abs. “What’s better, work? Or this?” He passed a hand through his amazing set of abs.

“As much as you’d want me to answer that… work.” You slowly turned your chair around and continued working, leaving Linus with a shocked expression.

“…Fine.” You could hear his tone growing frustrated. “Have fun with whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Hah. Got you.”

“What?” At that moment, you quickly stood up and pressed your lips against his, his surprise was enough that you were able to get your tongue in his mouth. “Wh–” He gently stopped you. “What was that?”

“I’m done with work.” You kissed him one more time before going to his neck, gently nipping on the skin. “Now I just want you.”

“Oh, hell yeah.” One of his hands cradled the back of your neck as you moved to his pecs and nipples, licking the nubs, while the other reached to your pants, rubbing just as he was doing before. It didn’t take you too long to get hard.

Just before you were about to kiss him, he switched places with you, slamming your body into the wall. His hip collided with yours as he started grinding, adding to that friction by making out with you, this time his tongue had the dominance. You were more than fine with getting manhandled by him, it’s what you were used to and every time he blew your mind in different ways.

Linus was feeling your hard dick getting the attention it deserved, and that helped him get harder quickly, you could feel his length increasing in size, to the big shaft you loved taking.

Then, the kisses were over, Linus went on his knees and made short work of your pants as you took your cloak and shirt off. Your dick sprung from its confines and the blonde man took it in his hands, giving it a couple fast jerks before taking it all in his mouth.

His head started bobbing up and down wildly, eliciting high moans from you. Your hips thrusted into him, trying to match his rhythm but his strong hands held you in place, he wanted to take control of it all and for you, that was hotter than anything.

Linus would have very much liked to make you cum there and then, but he simply stopped, stood up and went to sit on the chair you were. His legs were spread and his hard length was standing proudly, just for you. You licked your lips before going on your knees, gripping the base and licking the underside, all the way to the top, where you flicked your tongue on the slit. “Oh, fuck!” Linus exclaimed, throwing his head back. “You wanna take it?”

That question made you suck on the first few inches, your tongue swirled around the meat and you sucked with so much pride you made Linus smile. You took on the next couple of inches and you had to flatten your tongue to give the big dick an entry. If you hadn’t been relaxing yourself, you would have gagged at Linus’ sudden move, making you take his entire length and making the tip go well past the back of your throat.

He was impossibly huge and you loved it.

You started by slowing bobbing your head, feeling all those inches go through your mouth and out, then you went back in, accommodating to the length. Linus waited for you, until you were ready, before grabbing your face and moving you fast. You could only look at his eyes, clouded with lust as he fucked your face.

His pace went faster, so fast that you felt like his dick was never leaving your mouth at all, but the burn on your tongue was telling you otherwise. His hands held you in place as he started bucking his hips, fucking you even faster than before. Your breathing through your nose was not helping at all and you needed to stop him before you would faint. Your hands touched his thick thighs to help you retreat. “Slow down, I don’t wanna die from dick.”

Linus laughed, before he crept closer to kiss you. You felt his hands grip your sides and lift you up, making you straddle him in the chair. His slick dick was rubbing on your butt and the tip was grazing your back. “You look so hot like this.” He kissed you, jerking your dick painfully slow.

Your moans, although muffled, were long and throaty. It was only a sign that you were feeling a lot of pleasure right then. “Stop stalling.” You simply said.

“Stop stalling what?” He asked playfully, you felt his dick throb behind you.

“Ugh…” He loved when you begged, even though he knew that you were completely his. “Stop stalling and fuck me.”

“Right on.” With another kiss, he lifted your hips and deftly positioned you above his dick. Linus started lowering you slowly, making you feel his girth stretch you with each second.

And as every inch went inside of you, your moans became louder, to where they became screams of pleasure as Linus’ dick rubbed your sweet spot until he was finally all the way in, your bals resting on his navel and his touching your butt.

Linus moved you forward and back, fucking you slowly but making you explode with waves of pleasure. Your hads went to the back of your head as your hips swayed, feeling the pole inside of you stretch your hot walls, each throb of his dick was making you go weaker but you wanted more, you needed more.

You began panting and he wasn’t done, not by a long shot. He moved your body faster, as the friction on his dick wasn’t enough as he would’ve wanted. Linus threw his head back, enjoying the sight of you being pleasured. After some more moments, he grew restless and that’s when he began thrusting his hips, making you jump from it.

You lowered to make out with him. Your kisses were sloppier, but they only seemed to add to everything and with the new movement, you were feeling much more friction inside of you. Linus’ hand gripped your dick once more and jerked fast, making you moan and gasp.

After a bit of that assault on your insides, Linus began grunting and you began feeling intense heat in your stomach. He suddenly stopped, grabbing your legs and standing up. He walked over to the bed, where, with the change of positions, he was able to pound into you much faster and much harder. His balls slapped against your butt and the sound of your skins colliding was creating the perfect chorus with your wanton screams.

His dick was reaching places that had you feeling extremely hot, like a sun releasing flares each second. Your legs were wrapped on his hips, your toes were curled, your hands clawed on his back as he made you see heaven with each thrust.

Then, it was light, pure white light as you came all over his abs and your stomach due to the intense pounding. Your hot load seemed to make Linus hornier as well, as his thrusts became faster, to the point where he had to hold you so you wouldn’t bounce so wildly.

Your form went limp while Linus continued. He knew he was close and he knew that he was going to scream as loud as he could, so he kissed you to muffle his moans. And as he started to fill you with his hot essence, his moans sent many vibrations on your throat that had you cumming a second time.

Linus then fell above you, your slick bodies glistened with the sunlight that came inside the room, all the air around you was hot, your hair and his were damp and you couldn’t stop gasping for air. “I really needed that.” You managed to say through pants.

“Me too. For a moment there I thought you really were going to ditch me for work.”

“I’d never, just wanted to mess with you.” You chuckled.

“You really got me there. I’d love a round two, but I’m very tired now. You really can take a lot, huh?”

You blushed at that. Sex with Linus was always amazing and that time he didn’t disappoint. “Shut up and get up, you’re gonna help me with the plans.”

“Pass. You know making strategy isn’t my strong suit.”

“I know, but we are going to see it from the battle point, I wanna see how that brain of yours reacts.”

“And I wanna see that beautiful brain of yours working. Thought I had fucked them out.”

“You certainly did.”


End file.
